maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Hive
This segment is a parody of Fast Five and Winnie the Pooh. This segment is from the episode Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It. Plot Winnie the Pooh recruits some "Fast and Furious" help in his quest for honey. References *Shrek *Where the Wild Things Are *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Everyone Poops *Cars MAD References *Pooh Grit *Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine Characters *Narrator *Winnie the Pooh *Rabbit *Dominic Toretto *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Max *Carol *Alexander *Caterpillar *Bee *Lightning McQueen *Mater Transcript Narrator: This could be the room of any small boy. But that would be spying. So this is the room of Christopher Robin who loved Winnie the Pooh. And Pooh who loved honey was once again trying to steal some. Pooh: (Record scratches) It's not like there are stores around here you know. Now if I could just- (Branch Cracks) Pooh: I Suppose- (Bumps Onto Branch) This Was- (Bumps Onto Another Branch) Funny- (Bumps Onto Another Branch) The First Few Times But- (Bumps Onto Another Branch) Now It Just- (Breaks His Back Onto A Rock) Hurts. (Falls Off) Narrator: So Pooh Decided To Get Some Help From His Very Good Friend Rabbit. Pooh: No, I Won't Be Doing That. (Punches Rabbit Back In His House) Narrator: But It's In The Book! Pooh: Well, I Called For Some Help Outside The Book. Vin Diesel: (Crashes His Car Into The Book) Someone Need Help With The Heist? (Title "Fast Hive" Showes Up In The Backround) Vin Diesel: Al Right,What's The Job? Beak Trains,Beak On A Train,Back Of Trains? Pooh: A Beehive,Actually. Vin Diesel: A Beehive Huh? Is It Dangerous? Because I've Got a Reputation To A Pold. Pooh: I Suppose Though. I Mean If You're Allergic To Bees That Is. Vin Diesel: Yeah! That's It! I Could Be Allergic. And Those Bees Look Pretty Furious. Of Course Those Bees Are Fast And Furious. Bee: Aaaaaaaaah! Vin Diesel: I Might Even Say Those Bees Are Too Fast And Too Furious. Pooh: Are You Finished? Vin Diesel: I Think So. Let Us Semple Our Team. What Do You Got And What Other Specialties? Pooh: Well Piglet Here Is Very Small. Piglet: Some People Think I'm A Girl. Vin Diesel: You're Not? Pooh: Eeyore Here Is Very Sad. Eeyore: I Could Have Been In Shrek! Pooh: And Tigger Here Is Very Bouncy. Tigger: Hoo,Hoo,Hoo! You Know I Could Probably Just Bounce Up There And Get It. Vin Diesel: Good Because That's The Plan! To Bounce Up There Using Cars. All: Cars? Tigger: No, I Don't Think I Can Reach It. Vin Diesel: No Time! Pig Guy And Stripey Cat. You Hook Your Car To The Sad Horse And Pull Him Up That Ramp. And Then You Launch His Car Onto A Lever To Raise Another Ramp Onto Which Pooh And I Would Drive And Hitch To The Hive From- Narrator: Uh, Hello It's The Narrator. I Just Want To Point Out That This Plan Might Not Be The Smartest Plan. Vin Diesel: What Do You Know? You Reed Books. Narrator: Exactley And I'm Afraid You're- Vin Diesel: No Time! Let's Go! (Eeyore's Car Breaks Down) Eeyore's: Pathedic! Everyone: Aaah! Narrator: And Just As I Was Afraid They All Left Off The Page And Landed Into Other Books. Pooh Into "Where The Wild Things Are", Piglet And Tigger Into "The Very Hungry Caterpillar", And Eeyore Into- Eeyore: Everybody Poops! Cleo: What Are You Doing Here? Pooh: Um,We Were Just Trying To Get Some Honey. Cleo: Oh,Why Didn't You Say So? We Have Some Here. Pooh: (Gasps) Caterpillar: I Was Going To Eat This But There's Plenty For Everyone. Piglet: (Faints) Bee: In This Book Too! Because As You Know Even Bees- Bee: (Poops On Eeyore) Eeyore: Poops! Narrator: And What You Asked Happened To Dom? Well He Landed Into The Novelization To The Movie Cars. Lightning McQueen: I Here You Got A Thing For Chains And Cars. Mater: Huh! Now You're Talking My Language. Vin Diesel: No! This Is Why I Hate Books! (Vin Diesel's Car Explodes And Segement Ends) Vin Diesel: I Might Even Say Those Bees Are Too Fast And Too Furious. Trivia *Antagonist: Bees *This is the 2nd time Lightning McQueen spoke, 1st time was Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine. *The book was made by A. E. Newman. (Alfred E. Neuman) *The Part When Eeyore Landed In Everybody Poops It Was Parody Of Everyone Poops. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts